Faces
by Starpool2
Summary: To Katniss, they were threats, faces, obstacles in the way of getting back to Prim, but to their families... the tributes of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games were everything, and unfortunately, they never came back.


**So I've decided to do one-shots on all the tributes who never really got a chance to to shine, like Foxface, Rue, those who never really got a story.**

 _There were Twenty Four stories that went into the arena on the seventy fourth Hunger Games, only one was told, now, watch, as a select few are revealed._

 **Foxface**

I stare at the Cornucopia, remembering Sarah's advice.

 _"Stay alert, stay alive, don't get caught."_

You may know me as Foxface, but my real name is Rose, Rose Green, but my friends call me Roxy.

The horn sounds, I dash out grab the nearest backpack, and run off into the woods. I run past trees seemingly soaring, backpack in my hand. Soon I stop and sit down by a tree to rest.

I take a look at my surroundings, I'm under a weeping willow, with a small pond in front of me, water lilies floating on top.

My mind wanders to the streets of District 5, and my home, are the twins doing all right?

I try to tune out those thoughts, but soon I'm imagining their faces once more, and it's the Reaping all over again.

 _"You sure your not gonna get picked?" My younger brother, Nathan, stares at me with big brown eyes._

 _"Of course." I smile reassuringly. "There's no chance."_

 _I lay my hand on his shoulder, as I feel a tug on my other sleeve._

 _"Roxy, what're we gonna do if you do get picked?" Natasha, Nathan's twin sister, looks at me, her red curls bouncing, framing her freckled face._

 _"I'm not going to get picked." I reply confidently._

 _"Ok..." Nathan still looks uncertain._

 _"Hey, if I do get picked, then I'm sure Sarah will help me, and I'll win." Sarah Nightingale was the District's most recent winner, and one of the better mentors, after all, she will do everything she can to help you out. "I'll be back for Reaping time." I promise as I dash off to my hideout._

 _Too much stress often causes me to retreat. I climb the tree on the outside fence, watching as a man gets whipped for bringing home an extra rabbit, hm... I might snag that rabbit while they ain't looking, I know any form of stealing is wrong, but I know for a fact that my family wouldn't be here if I wasn't the most skilled pickpocket in the twelve districts._

 _I hear the call and go along to the square, looking at the names inside. I am sixteen, so my name is in there five times, wonderful._

 _I watch as our representative, Katie, bounces up and pulls out a name._

 _"Rose Green!"_

 _I freeze, that was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to live! Nathan, Natasha, Mom! What am I going to do!_

 _I seem to disconnect from my body, slowly creeping up to the stage, my red hair covering half my face. Nathan and Natasha try to pull me back._

 _"No! Roxy, don't go! You can't go!" I feel a tear run down my cheek, before I turn to face them._

 _"I'll be fine, you look after Mom, okay?" I give a small smile, the two eight year Olds nod, eyes red, as I take my place on the stage._

 _The boys name is called._

 _"Stephan Deranch"_

 _Great, one of the only people I even slightly like will die there too, this is not my day._

My head snaps into awareness as I hear something crash through the trees, I look for a quick escape, and climb up a nearby tree, with my things, watching as twelve bursts into the clearing, the Careers hot on her tail, twelve scales the tree that I was under, she seems hurt. I notice the small girl from eleven climb the tree next to mine, watching as the Careers taunt her, before they decide to get some rest.

Looks like this is the end of the road for twelve.

Suddenly there's movement in eleven's tree, my head turns in her direction, quick as a whip. She's pointing up, twelve and I follow her finger and spot a nest... a nest if Tracker Jackers.

I know what I'd do, and twelve surprises me by doing just that, she takes out a knife she must've gotten in the bloodbath and climbs higher, but before she starts, she looks to eleven and makes a sawing motion, in sync with the other tribute, I hop away from tree to tree.

Soon I get tired, and finally decide to look in my backpack, it's black, and I'm glad, good camouflage, I look at the contents, there's a grey blanket, a small amount of water, and packet of crackers.

No weapons? Oh well, I'll find some.

I look at my tree branches, finding a fork, and curling up with the blanket over top of me, soon I drift off.

I wake up to the anthem playing extremely loudly, I mean, come on! I'm trying to sleep... that was probably the point, wasn't it.

I count the faces in the sky. Stephan's was up there, I feel a single tear slide down my cheek, before I wipe it off, and pull myself together.

"Did you help him Sarah?" My voice feels raw. I know she did, or she tried. Well, that's that, I haft to win for District 5... and Stephan too. I begin to plan my strategy, going by Sarah's advice, and my nature, I decide to stay hidden, raid camps, and wait until I'm the last one there.

Then I'll win, go home, be rich, and put this whole thing behind me.

I think about what I'll do when I get home, I think I'll offer condolences to Stephan's family first, then I'll go see the twins and Mother, will she finally be proud of me? As my mind bends in that direction I sigh, probably not.

My mother has never paid me or the twins my thought, we get food, and that's about the only time we see her, before she's off drinking again. I can't leave the twins alone with someone like her.

I jolt awake in the new morning light, must've fallen asleep.

 _Bad Roxy, bad._ I scold myself, I can almost hear my mother saying the same thing, I sigh quietly, and slowly creep around the arena, finding my way to the lake, the only source of water besides the pond from earlier, with my stuff on in the backpack and on my back, I stay in the shadows, suddenly a delightful smell wafts into my nose, food.

My stomach growls and I realize how hungry I am, especially after a week of the world's best food. I follow my nose, weaving in and out of the forest, until I find the source of the smell, it's a wild groosling, being cooked by the Careers!

An involuntary shudder runs down my spine, the Careers are bad news. I watch as they share their meal, already having so much food! Suddenly I see a campfire in the distance, I know the Careers see it too, for they grab their weapons, as well as the District 3 boy recently recruited, and dash off, I look around, there is no one else nearby, slowly, stealthily I creep up to the pyramid and look at it, there's so much food, I growl involuntarily. They don't deserve this food, not when they're such ruthless killers, killers who probably asked to come here, while I was pulled up against my will!

My mind drifts longingly back to the twins before I shake myself, I observe the pyramid, why would the Careers just leave it here? As I stare at the terrain around it, I notice small bumps in the earth.

 _It's mined!_ My eyes widen as the realization hits me, I take careful note of where the mines are located, before I hop over the first one.

 _Straight, right, left, straight, here!_

I smile as I make it to the camp, and quickly load a small amount into my bag, it's not enough to be noticeable, but enough to last me for the day.

I'll come back tomorrow.

I give a cheeky little grin as I preform my dance of death backwards, to save land once more, smiling at myself, I walk off into the trees, taking care not to leave a trail.

I look up and see a huge wall of smoke rising in the sky, from my position, it shouldn't hit me, so I don't panic, instead, I enjoy a nice meal of cheese and crackers.

 _Best meal from the Capitol yet Rox._ And it's true, for it gives me a taste of home.

I wrap my blanket around me, and drift into a sleep filled with dreams of home.

I blink my eyes open and look around, I'm under a tree, still in a sheltered spot by the Career's camp.

 _Smart Rox, smart._ I scold myself for staying so near the enemy, but as I wake up, I see the Careers are off hunting again... for what, I don't want to know.

Well, this gives me an opportunity.

I stalk over, and start the dance again, only this time

 _Left-_ "Eek!" I fall forward and squeal, is this it? I barely manage a gasp of relief as I walk over and grab more food, as I hear a rustling in the bushes, I take a little more than needed, looking around, I dash back to my sanctuary.

Watching I see twelve slowly come out of hiding, then she looks around, and pulls out a bow and arrow, hm what's she going to do with that?

I narrow my eyes as she shoots down some apples, the apples fall and...

 _BOOM!_

I fall backwards and when I look up again, I see that the Career's entire food store has been blown to smithereens!

I almost giggle, but continue to watch as twelve staggers back, and the Careers burst into the clearing, Cato snapping three's neck in a fit of violent rage, ah the fools, they think that the culprit is dead, a cannon shot easily could've been lost in the blast, I watch as the a them plays, the seal is shown, and their reactions as there are only two tributes, while there should've been three.

They Careers go off hunting, and I have a safe night of rest... twelve shouldn't be a threat right now.

I wake up and notice the Careers aren't back, strutting out into the open I laugh, I laugh and laugh. Those fools deserved it, and now, oh and now, I have a fighting chance! Aha! I'll need to find a new food supply, but no matter, these stupid fools have been dealt with... I hear a rustle, my head snaps in its direction, and I dash off, grabbing my small rations on the way out.

I dash around the lake, lighter than air, oh I'm probably being watched, but who cares!? Who cares what the dumb Capitol thinks.

 _Are you watching Mother? Nathan? Natasha? I'm coming home! I know I'm coming home!_

As the days go by I lie in wait, many deaths occur, but none affect me.

Then the announcement rings out.

"Something that we need, hm? Well, I'll find out what that is extra early." I creep stealthily into the Cornucopia, and hide there for the night.

I awake the next morning to a humming sound, a table rising into place, I watch until I hear a click, grabbing my own bag as not to be followed, I run off into the woods, around the lake, and to my own hiding place.

I open the bag and smile.

It's a camouflage suit, can turn into almost anything, including my own clothes, when it senses the right mood, and of course it deactivates when I die, but I won't be dying now, will I?

I quickly put it on, and sigh contentedly, I finally learned how to hunt, and have a small but steady food supply, however, I could still use more.

As days go by rain falls, and I find shelter in a tree, when the rain finally stops, my food is almost gone, I finally finish off my last cracker, and look around, Sarah ha only given me a bit of fodder so far, guess I'm not too popular, oh well, I'll survive on my own.

Suddenly I hear voices.

"...and Foxface, she could be anywhere."

 _Foxface! So that's what they're calling me... I'm hurt._

It's the boy from twelve, and his girlfriend too, strange, won't they have to... oh yes, the rule stating that two of the same district may win together, too bad Stephan isn't still alive.

Then I perk up, they probably have food!

I follow them until the girl leaves, then I watch as the boy collects black berries, he looks like he could eat them.

Must be safe.

I don't consider the other option, that he's an idiot.

I quickly swipe the cheese and a few berries, before dashing off again.

I sit down, and eat the first thing I've had in days, suddenly my stomach clenches, and I vomit.

I look at the remains. Then it hits me.

Nightlock.

I'm a fool, and also dead.

My vision grows hazy as I fall, looking up at the sunshine filtering through the trees my last thought is.

 _Are the twins okay? I'm sorry, Nathan, Natasha, Mother, I won't be coming home tonight._

 **Well then, there goes my favorite tribute. Oh boy, always hard to write the deaths.**

 **My goal, when you go back and read the Hunger Games, and you watch as they die from Katniss' point of view, you'll cry, or at the very least feel sadder than you did before. Also, tell me how I did! How I can improve! If I wrote her death well!**

 **Thanks for reading, R &R...**

 **-Starpool2**


End file.
